Different decision
by book lover12321
Summary: Summary: Percy was made a god and so was everyone else who had an important role in the war. Percabth
1. Love is revealed

Different decision

Summary: Percy was made a god and everyone else who had an important role in the war.

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter one

"I will become a god if Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, and Thalia become gods too, only if they want to of course." I said. I really only cared about Annabeth but if I just said her than that might give me away. And only one person knows that I love Annabeth and that is Aphrodite. So it would be best to keep quiet for a while. I looked around to see those people just staring in non-belief. Annabeth looked as though she might run up and kiss me right there on the spot, but there were parents here so yeah.

"Then it is settled you will all become major gods, but become the minor of what your parent is!" Zeus exclaimed and zapped us so we passed out. When I woke up I was in a room with all of the others. Annabeth woke up soon after me. She looked around then got up and moved to sit on the bed.

"I need to tell you something" I said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. What she did next surprised me completely. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. We kissed till we heard a squeal. We looked to see Aphrodite standing there.

"I won't tell anyone you go tell them yourself." She said. Then she left and we kissed some more.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain. It took you long enough." She said in between kisses. Then we parted and stood up and walked out of the room holding hands. We wondered around for awhile before we found some food. We just finished when the others appeared.

"What up." They all said.

"Nothing that much, except for this," We said then kissed each other.

"When did that happen?" Thalia asked.

"This morning while you were sleeping, only you guys and Aphrodite know." I said.

"Know what?" Athena asked.

"Nothing at all," we all said.

"You can tell me or I will go ask Aphrodite," She replied.

"Not telling anyone, no one at all." We all said. So Athena left in a column of fire.

"Well that was close." Annabeth sighed.

"What was close?" Apollo asked.

"Athena finding out that they kissed." Aphrodite said as she appeared.

"What, they kissed?! Man now I owe Ares money. Yeah that was close. Bye," Apollo said then he disappeared.

"You said you weren't going to tell anyone," I accused.

"You would have told him any way." Aphrodite said as she disappeared.

"Told who what?" Athena said coming back in.

"Tell Apollo that Percy and Anna…."Clarisse started before she realized who she was talking to.

"What did they do this time?" Athena said glaring at us.

"Should we tell her?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"She will find out sooner or later, but then she'll go to Poseidon. So it is your choice." She whispered back.

"She can find out for herself." I said.

"Mom we aren't going to tell you, but you will find out soon enough." Annabeth told Athena.

"Fine, but I am going to find out one way or another." Athena said as she disappeared.

"Another close one," Annabeth and I said together.

"What was close?" Ares said as he appeared.

"If you don't tell we will tell you dad." Clarisse said.

"Ok I will keep your secret," Ares said.

"Athena finding out that we kissed," Annabeth and I said.

"Oh… yeah that would have been close. That's why Aphrodite is so happy." Ares said.

"Why did you exactly come here again" I asked.

"To see my favorite daughter and to challenge you to a battle," Ares said.

"Not now I am kind busy," I said and Ares stormed off.

"Yet another person knows this very important secret." Annabeth grumbled.

"Come on lets walk around some," I said as I pulled Annabeth up and out of her chair. We walked down an empty hallway to find a bench to sit down on. We started to make-out until someone cleared there throat. We turned to find Zeus looking shocked.

"Um…I didn't see that…Ok." He said looking truly scared of us, knowing that he would die if he told anyone.

"Did you need something Lord?" Annabeth said.

"Oh…yes…that…your mom and your dad are looking for you two. Let us pray they haven't found out about you two." He said, still scared.

"Okay, where are they?" I asked.

"They are talking to Ares in the courtyard."

"Okay, Good-Bye," I said turning away dragging Annabeth behind me. We got to the courtyard before we let go of each other. We found are parents talking to Ares. I glared at him before turning to our parents.

"Why won't you tell us this secret?" They both said.

"What secret, I don't know any secrets." We both said.

"Then what have you been keeping from us all of the other gods know. And Ares said it involved you and us." Athena said. I racked my brains for a good example, but I kept thinking of our kiss.

"Hold on one minute, what was that memory?" Dad said looking between me and Annabeth.

"What memory, I don't know what you are talking about." I gulped hoping that he wouldn't ask or look at my thoughts again.

"The one with Zeus in it looking scared."

"Yes Annabeth has the same memory, is there something you want to tell us?" Athena said.

"Um…no there isn't, I honestly…" I started but didn't finish because Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Clarisse came in.

"Guys there you are we need you to come with us right now. No time for questions." They all said. So we took the chance and ran with them. Once we were far enough away we stopped running.

"What is so important?" Annabeth asked.

"Saving your butts that's what. Zeus came and told us that you were in trouble if they found out."Nico said.

"Thanks. Bye now," we said and ran down to the bench we were at earlier. We kissed each other till we were interrupted by Artemis.

"Um…why are you guys in here? Especially in here doing that, do you even know where you are? This is the hunter's wing." She said, obviously embarrassed that she caught us kissing in the hunter's wing.

"Sorry my lady, we didn't know that. Please don't tell our parents," Annabeth said.

"Oh no, I won't, but if I find you two in here again I might just let it slip." She said glaring.

"Thank you," I said. I grabbed Annabeth's arm and used my special movement thing to move us to my new room. It looked much like my old room just cleaner. We sat down on the couch and continued our make-out session.

"Percy I see you found your new…WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I turned to see dad staring at us.

"Um…crap…well now you know the secret, but let Athena find out for herself." I said.

"PERCY JACKSON, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DIONG KISSING A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA?!" Dad screamed.

"Um…I like her. Honestly it took you long enough to find out, it all happened this morning." I told him.

"ANY OTHER GIRL WOULD BE FINE, BUT NOT HER!"

"Dad I don't like any other girls, only her. And what do you have against her?"

"Daughter of Athena, duh, arch rivals, the enemy is her mom." Dad said calming down a bit.

"That is you and her, not me and Annabeth. Annabeth is the smartest, sweetest, most caring girl I know. This isn't about you and Athena, this is about Annabeth and I."

"Fine, but you have to tell Athena yourselves. I won't back you up, got it." He said and we nodded our heads as he disappeared.

"Do you really think that Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, of course I mean it I love you." I said the words were out of my mouth before I thought twice. I just told her I L-O-V-E-D her.

"Aw, I love you too," She said wiping a tear from her eye. I pulled her to me and hugged her. Then I remembered something important.

"Oh my godz, my mom must be freaking out right now." I said and smacked my forehead.

"Then come on, I need to tell my dad too." She said. So I did that little teleport thing to my mom's house.

"Mom, you here, Mom!" I called.

"Percy Jackson, where have you been all this time you were gone? You had me worried sick, hi Annabeth!" She screamed.

"Um…we have been made into gods, so mount Olympus." I told her calmly.

"You have been made what!!!! Why didn't you call me when you found out?"

"I have been busy with godly things and stuff." I hoped she didn't take as long as dad took to find out about me and Annabeth.

"Does this stuff involve you?" She pointed to Annabeth, who nodded. All my mom could do was smile.

"So do your parents now?"

"Dad does, Athena no, and Mr. Chase no."

"Go tell her father, but Athena I have no idea what to do."

"Well we will go, bye mom see you at Christmas." I said as we teleported to Mr. Chase's house.

"Hi dad," Annabeth called upstairs.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy," He said.

"Um, the war is over and we have been made gods." She said.

"You have been made what!" he said.


	2. The dream

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Annabeth's POV

Oh great we just told my dad that we were gods and he was going into shock. I just want to go back to Olympus, so I can have alone time with Percy. He is one good kisser.

"Gods, we are gods," I told him for the second time.

"I know, but why?" He asked.

"Percy got one wish, so he made all of us and all of our friends that helped save Olympus, gods."

"Ok, I am guessing that you won the war?"

"Yes."

"Oh good for you, well I must be going."

"Good-Bye dad." I called and I teleported back to Olympus. Once we got there we searched for food, because we were starved. We went to find some place to kiss. We settled for the pool outside Percy's house. We swam, talked, kissed, and relaxed because it was the perfect day. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this day. But of course something did go wrong. We were walking around the courtyard (an hour after swimming) holding hands and the next thing we knew we were in the throne room. The worst part was we were about to kiss! We broke apart to see all of the other gods looking between us and mom. We went to our thrones not looking at mom the entire time. The meeting was just to say what each of us had power over. And as soon as the meeting was over I teleported to Percy's room and waited for him to come. I just lied down till he showed up, which he did 2 minutes after I did.

"That was a very awkward meeting," he said trying to start a conversation.

"Mom will show up here any minuet and kill us." I said.

"The other gods will follow her here and stop her."

"If not, I love you."

"Love you too, Wise Girl." He said bending down to kiss me. We kissed till we heard 'Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson you are in so much trouble.' coming from the hall. But we held hands the whole time. Then Athena came in glaring with Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Ares, and Apollo following her the whole way.

"ANNABETH CHASE, NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE SEEN DATING A SON OF POSEIDON! YOU WERE MY SMARTEST CHILD HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Athena yelled.

"Mom, there is nothing wrong with dating a son of Poseidon." I told her trying to stay calm.

"YES THERE IS. WHAT PART OF SWORN ENEMIES DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"That is between you and Poseidon. It has nothing to do with us. And I don't care if you kill me I will just come back and I will still love him and if you kill him I will kill myself." I told her which changed a lot of faces. My mom was speechless so I just pushed them all out of the room and closed the door. Turned to see Percy looking shocked, so I ran to him and hugged him. I took his head and pulled it to mine for a very long and passionate kiss. The kiss would have lasted longer and gotten more heated if we hadn't been pulled apart by a very angry Athena.

"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TALK, TOUCH, OR SEE HIM. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Athena yelled.

"Very, but you can't take me away from someone I love." I told her.

"How do you even like him, he is ugly, stupid, and unlovable?"

"He is very handsome, sweet, caring, smart, and he is very lovable. You just think that everything has to be logical, but love is so unpredictable, and it doesn't matter if he is a son of Poseidon, I love him anyway. And you can't stop me from loving him."

"Errrrr…evil…love…Aphrodite…Arrrrrr. Fine guys you can date, for now."She said as she stormed out.

"Ok, that went…well" Percy said just now being able to speak. I sighed and nodded. I leaned up against him and hugged him tightly. I tilted my head up just enough to kiss him. It was a very soft kiss, but it had a lot of meaning. I looked at my watch it was time to head home.

"Percy, I need to go home see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay, see you later." He said glumly. I kissed him once more. My house was not far from his it is just so lonely without him. Tomorrow seem a long time away, but sleep will help me with what happened earlier with mom. I walked in and was surprised to find the light on. I hadn't been in there yet.

"Hello?" I called.

"Didn't you know that I wasn't through with you?" I turned to see Athena standing behind me.

"Um…I knew that you would talk to me later, just not now." I told her.

"I am far from being done. How do you know if he is telling the truth about loving you?"

"I can see it in his eyes, when he lies he has a glint in them. When he told me he loved me there was nothing in them but the truth."

"Just tell him that if he breaks your heart that I will cruse him, okay?"

"He won't do that, but if it makes you happy then yes."

"I will leave you alone, for now, but if you do anything that you shouldn't I will know," She told me as she disappeared. Gods she can be mean. I can't blame Percy for being scared, but she is my mother and she just wants to protect me. I yawned as I got into bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep.

_The room around me was dark. I couldn't see where I was, but I knew something was wrong._

"_So you thought that you could kill me? You are even stupider than I remembered," said an all too familiar voice. I blinked as the lights turned on. Luke was standing in front of me with a look of disgust on his face._

"_You are probably wondering how I survived? Let's just say that the Titans freed me." He continued._

"_You better be prepared, because this time I won't fail my master." He told me as he walked out of the room. I screamed so loudly that Camp Half-Blood could hear me._

I woke to see a very scared Percy.

"Annabeth are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"No, we need to call a meeting for _all_ of the gods." I told him. He just zapped us into the throne room and called out to the gods.

"What is wrong?" They all asked.

"Luke is alive." I told them.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. But I will take criticism. Oh and what does OOC and OC mean? I just love this story and have more on the way.**


End file.
